


The Game is Afoot

by RollingMist13



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingMist13/pseuds/RollingMist13
Summary: A Modern AU one-shot where Sherlock Holmes comes to Westeros.Sherlock Holmes, world famous detective attends the wedding of King Joffrey to Lady Margaery Tyrell and he really enjoys the occasion.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The Game is Afoot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> This is for a prompt by the Citadel page on Reddit and had a max word limit of 400ish words so that is why it is so short. I also, wanted the challenge of writing a one-shot in under an hour.

* * *

**Wedding reception of King Joffrey and Queen Margaery, Red Keep, Crownlands, Westeros, Somewhere in-between the United Kingdom and the United States of America**

* * *

"Arrest Lady Olenna and Lord Petyr Baelish!" Sherlock dramatically announced with John by his side.

"Preposterous," Olenna drawled from her seated position at the famous detective.

"Mr. Holmes, you must have made a mistake. I assure you I had nothing to do with Prince Joffrey's death. Why would I?" Petyr said smugly beside Olenna.

"I'm so glad you asked that," Sherlock said, excitedly darting between the two unmasked culprits as the rest of the assembled wedding guests stood behind the two seated murderers listening to the energetic detective.

"For this crime, the culprit or culprits, in this case, had to have motive, means and opportunity to commit the crime. Now almost everyone in attendance had a motive, the late King was a twat."

"Now wait a minute," Tywin stepped forward before his daughter launched herself at the Detective.

"Ah, Lord Tywin, I considered you the main suspect for a while, you had opportunity and means but you're a family man at heart or you would have had your youngest son murdered a long time ago."

Sherlock moved on from the old Lord, not allowing him the time to respond, "Now Lord Tyrion had motive and opportunity but he didn't have access to the poison that was used."

"Get on with it," Jaime demanded as he held his crying sister in his arms, "How did they do it? Why did they do it?"

"Very well," Sherlock said, taking centre stage, "A servant of Lady Olenna's, who mysteriously vanished a few days ago, was spotted buying the _Strangler_ poison in the market. I suspect she loves her granddaughter too much to let her marry such a disaster of a human being."

"And Lord Baelish's involvement?" Tyrion asked.

"He is a man that enjoys chaos and the advantages that come with it. He is enamoured with your wife, Lady Sansa, I suspect he means to spirit her away eventually."

Olenna leaned back in her chair and fixed Sherlock with a wry smile, "My lawyers will rip your theories and suspicions to bits."

"No doubt, and without the servant's word it will be difficult to prove but I've solved the case, now onto the next one."

* * *

"Case closed; shall we head back to London?" John asked as they walked away from the stunned crowd of nobles to one of the courtyards of the royal palace. "I can get as a flight within the hour?"

"Oh, I don't think so. There are so many murderers lurking in this country I will never grow bored discovering them all and their schemes."

"Sherlock?" John said, noting his friend was no longer walking beside him.

He turned and spotted Sherlock following a bald-headed man down one of the many corridors of the Red Keep.

John shook his head; it seemed another case beckoned and the game began anew.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story please *Toss a coin to your writer, Oh valley of readers* and review and favorite!


End file.
